


Women Of Mass Effect (One-Shots)

by Starsmedic87



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Lesbian, Mass Effect - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: A collection of various one shots off the Mass Effect series.UPDATE - Shepard is happy to make her Asari lover fall off that cliff for the first time (RATED M)





	1. Ashley & Sam (Rated M Just encase, could pass as T) PT1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt – Ash/Sam, Ash Authority Figure, Sam weak at knees (Liara & FemShep added is a bonus).
> 
> This was pretty hard to write trying to wrack my brain for ideas, its not the best 'plot' but even my tea got cold writing this so i hope its worth it haha

“Specialist Samantha Traynor reporting!”

Ashley Williams, Lieutenant Commander of the Normandy and Samantha Traynor’s current supervisor while Jane Shepard was on ground. The nervous Comm Specialist stood at attention in the Observation Deck, Lieutenant Williams always made her nervous even after all this time as made evident with the sweat dripping down her back.

Ashley stood with her back to Sam looking out of the large Observation window, hands clasped behind her back, her long dark hair falling perfectly over her shoulders “Specialist Traynor! The comms have been down over an hour now. It’s your job to make sure that doesn’t happen”

“The problem has been fixed Lieutenant Williams” Sam breathed slightly adjusting her posture but staying at attention.

“The problem?” Ashley turned to face the younger woman, hands still behind her back.

Sam felt herself getting flustered “I… Um..”

“Speak up Specialist Traynor! You’re not in a lab anymore, you’re on a warship act like it!”

Sam felt her mouth go dry which was annoying considering she was wet everywhere else “Lieutenant Williams, it was my fault communications went down” EDI’s voice came through “My program update got tangled with the communication programs, Specialist Traynor helped fix the problem”

“Thank you EDI” Ashley’s eyes still stayed on Sam who seemed to be melting under her gaze “Is there a problem Specialist?” Ashley raised an eyebrow.

“No ma’am” Sam croaked out

“You may stand at ease” Ashley finally said, Sam letting out a sigh of relief “You’re looking a little flushed” Ashley walked towards her. Sam watched as her hips swayed swallowing hard. Noticing the Specialists eyes divert lower Ashley decided to have a little fun “Traynor! Eyes up!” Sam snapped her eyes up to look in front of her, Ashley walking behind. The specialist gulped feeling Ashley press against her back “I had a lovely chat with Liara and Shepard” Sam tried to hold a shudder as the older woman’s breath tickled her ear as she spoke “I hear they invited you to join them in the commanders room, they were very upset you declined, question is why? And don’t lie to me Traynor!”

“I.. I… Like someone else, it wouldn’t be right even if I know nothing would ever happen ma’am”

Ashley smirked, she knew exactly who Sam was crushing over. EDI was hardly the paragon of secrets and reported absolutely everything to Shepard “You don’t know that for sure” Ashley traced light fingers up Sam’s arm making the specialist take a shuddering breath, legs becoming weaker and starting to feel like jelly.  Her stupid body was reacting without her permission, she had to somehow get hold of herself “You really don’t know what you’re missing with Shepard and Liara, biotics are useful for more than just combat”

“Oh.. How… How do y..”

“How do I know? I join in quite regular actually” Ashley chuckled in her ear hands tracing the younger woman’s hips “How does it feel to know you turned down the commander and her lovers, one of which you’ve been fantasizing about since meeting?”

“Lovers?” Sam mumbled

“Surely you heard the rumors Traynor, Shepard, Liara and I have been close since we all first met. A lot of people would love to be in your position, to receive the offer you did. Tell me Sam” The comm specialist shivered a slight moan escaping her at the Lieutenant using her name for the first time and emphasizing on it “What is it about me? What is it about me that makes you weak at the knees? That has you spending all those nights in your pod pretending it’s my fingers trailing all over your body” Sam’s eyes went wide causing Ashley to laugh “Come on Sam, do you really think EDI would keep her mouth shut when asked by the commander what our little specialist gets up to on her free time?”

“I am sorry specialist Traynor, you did say you wished Lieutenant Williams knew how we…”

“I know what I said EDI! Shut up!” Sam blurted out shutting up the robotic female voice before she took any remaining dignity left.

“Let me guess, you come across sweet and innocent but you love being dominated, I’m hardly even touching you and you’re like putty in my hands. I bet you’re getting turned on with the authority I have over you right now. Perhaps you should sit down before you fall down” Ashley smirked walking away and sitting on the large sofa

“I detect your pulse rate rising and your body is becoming weaker and more flushed specialist Traynor. Lieutenant Williams is correct, you best be seated”

“Thank you EDI. Please go away” Sam groaned through gritted teeth “I am due back at my post” Sam stuttered out.

“No you’re not, EDI can take over for now, I haven’t even started with you yet” Ashley smirked “We have a lot to discuss before Shepard and Liara arrive”

“Shepard and Liara?” Sam took a seat on the other side of the sofa hands on lap nervously fidgeting with each other.

“You have us all or you have none. That Samantha is the only rule” Ashley slipped closer to the specialist

Sam had heard the rumors but never in her lifetime would she have believed them until now. It appeared she was going to have an interesting night ahead of her, she had fantasized of Ashley for long enough, Liara and Shepard were very attractive as well so that was a bonus. The Lieutenant Commander was right, Sam loved being dominated and her arousal was already flooding her knowing the 3 women that would have her tonight would be the most dominant women she ever had.

Time seemed to go quick before she could let out a breath Liara sat on the sofa across from her, one leg crossed over the other, ankle length dress with a slit leading right up to her thighs, falling open and exposing the blue skin smirking coyly at the specialist, tongue running lightly over her lips. While Ashley and Shepard stood smirking and watching Sam melt under Liara’s hungry gaze.


	2. Liara & Shepard  PT1 (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara's first time. Shepard is happy to make her Asari lover fall off that cliff for the first time

Liara sat at her computer on the Normandy, they were headed for Ilos. This was the end, they would either sink or swim. Rubbing her sore eyes she leaned back on her chair, thoughts drifting to Commander Shepard and their almost kiss. Joker really did have bad timing. Liara felt her heart flutter at the thought of that kiss actually happen. They had acknowledged their feelings for each other but Liara had never made love to anybody and wanted to wait. Asari lovemaking is deep, they give every part of themselves and Liara didn’t want to rush that until she was sure. Shepard understood and said she would wait as long as Liara needed.

The young Asari knew when they arrived at Ilos there would be a chance one of them wouldn’t come back. Making a decision she got to her feet and headed for the Commanders quarters.

Shepard had been finishing off sending some emails to the Alliance on their progress and the council. A soft knock at her door “Come in” She looked over her shoulder and smiled as Liara approached. Shutting everything down she got to her feet and took Liara’s hand leading her to sit on the edge of the bed “Everything ok?” the commander asked kissing the palm of her hand. Liara smiled enjoying the feeling and warmth of the humans lips on her blue skin.

“I have been thinking of you Shepard and about how we are coming to the end of our journey. I know I said I wanted to wait but with the future uncertain.. I want this… Us..”

“Liara” Shepard stroked her cheek “We are all coming back, don’t think that way”

“You don’t know that” Liara closed her eyes leaning against the warm palm on her cheek smiling “I’m ready for this if you are”

Liara stood and positioned herself so her legs were at the either side of the commanders. Looking down at the human keeping eye contact she opened the buttons of her jumpsuit slowly, one by one. With each button the Commander found it hard to keep eye contact, her eyes focusing on each new view of blue skin. She blinked and before she knew it the Asari stood naked in front of her.

Her body was exquisite, perfectly shaped, breasts sat nicely on her chest, even with nothing holding them. Dark nipples stood to attention, wither that was the cold air or arousal Shepard didn’t know. Eyes trailed further down to the Asari’s stomach, smooth with a slight bump, hips that were just begging for the commander to grab hold of. Thighs that Shepard just wanted to smother with attention. Her intimate area already glistened with juices begging to be touched. Looking back up at the Asari the commander saw nervousness in her eyes at her examination of her body.

Deciding to ease that anxiety, Shepard stripped her own clothes standing clothes standing in front of her lover. Liara’s eyes trailed the commanders body, breasts slightly smaller than her own pink nipples just as erect as her own, strong shoulders, muscular stomach and arms from years of training. Further down a thatch of dark wiry hair that Liara couldn’t wait to touch. Since Asari didn’t have hair she found herself gushing with excitement. She had of course done some research before coming to the commanders quarters so she roughly knew what to expect.

Their eyes connected once again and the tension between them broke as both women fell towards each other losing themselves in that long awaited kiss. Liara’s hands gripped the dark strands of the commanders short hair nails scraping the scalp lightly causing the commander to moan into their kiss. Shepard’s hands rested on the Asari’s hips, kiss deepening as tongues entwined making friends with each other. Liara had a feeling those ‘friends’ would be coming together much more often after this. She loved kissing the commander, it set her heart raceing and a pulsing between her thighs.

Pulling back from the kiss Liara smirked placing hands on the commanders shoulders and pushing her backwards onto the bed. Shepard shifted up so her head was rested on the pillows. Shepard watched with desire as the Asari crawled slowly onto the bed and up her body not once breaking eye contact. Their lips connected once again Shepard took the opportunity to flip them over so Liara was on her back.

Shepard ran her lips from Liara’s mouth and down her neck nipping lightly with her teeth and soothing it with her warm wet tongue. Liara groaned “Harder” she muttered, Shepard smiled against her skin and obliged biting down harder than before eliciting a stronger response from the Asari who arched up for more body to body contact. Instead of running her tongue to soothe it, the commander sucked instead and bit down again repeating the process a little harder each time.

With a growl the Asari flipped them again so Shepard was on her back as she ravished the commanders neck in return. Shepard groaned “Liara..” The Asari smirked please to hear the commander enjoying and ran her lips down along her lovers chest to her juicy breasts. Tongue toying with one nipple while fingers tweaked the other. She spent some time there getting lost in the commanders groans of pleasure. She only came to when the commander once again took the opportunity to flip them.

Before Liara had a chance to breath Shepard’s lips were on her nipple nipping and sucking, her hand running up a smooth thigh, fingers trailing up her wet slit. Liara shuddered arching to her touch, the sensations were unbelievable but the Asari couldn’t help but thank the goddess she had waited for Shepard, it made the moment much more intense “Shepard.. Please” Liara moaned feeling a clenching inside of her wanting desperately to feel something there to clench around.

Shepard smiled against the Asari’s breasts understanding, knowing it was Liara’s first time she went slow. Placing a gentle kiss on Liara’s lips she looked into her lovers eyes “Just say if you need me to stop” Liara nodded.

Gently Shepard spread the Asari’s folds, fingers slowly rubbing around her entrance. Liara’s fingers scraped the commanders scalp softly as her breath hitched, both women still keeping eye contact, Liara searching for reassurance and Shepard looking for any discomfort as she slid a single finger slowly inside the clenching Asari.

Liara bit her lower lip feeling a burning sensation but at the same time an urge of desire to buck her hips to speed up the process but she knew Shepard had to go slow for now, it was for her own good but the stretch felt so good.

As the commanders finger finally settled inside Liara, she held off waiting for the Asari to adjust and get comfortable with the intrusion “Are you ok?” Shepard whispered. Liara smiled and nodded pulling her down so their foreheads were resting together, eyes still looking deep into the others. Shepard started slowly with her finger exploring the Asari, listening to the different reactions from her lover, learning what she liked the most. With the Asari arching against her she stopped the wiggling intruder exploring and slowly pumped her finger in and out.

Both women breathed deeply, Liara crying out as Shepard ran her thumb over the Asari’s pulsing clit “Let me in” Liara panted. Shepard didn’t understand until she felt a probing at her brain, understanding from previous melds the commander did as she was asked and let her lover in. Her finger thrusting fasted, thumb still circling her lovers clit, Shepard groaned as Liara shared her pleasure. As she clenched around Shepard’s finger, the commander felt it also between her own thighs. Another few stroked of Liara’s clit and she was pushed over the edge, the commander following, sharing in the intense pleasure of Liara’s first time.

Shepard worked her through it, keeping her finger buried inside even as Liara came down from her high, whispering words of comfort. Liara soon broke the meld and Shepard kissed her, tongues meeting once again. As Shepard went to retract her finger Liara groaned and arched wanting her to stay.

With a chuckle Shepard laid on her back pulling Liara to her chest keeping her finger where the Asari wanted it, it was obvious her lover found comfort in it. They laid in silence catching their breaths.

“That was.. Thank you…” Liara sighed

Shepard smiled placing a kiss on her lovers head “Get some sleep”

“But we ca..”

Shepard laughed “Yes we can go again but first, sleep. We have plenty of time, I promise”

With a happy sigh, Liara nuzzled closer to the warm sweaty human body, arching to make sure Shepard was still deep inside her as she closed her eyes, a satisfied smile on her face. Last thing she remembered before drifting was Shepard’s chuckle at the arching of her body.


End file.
